


I have a thing for browns.

by elgrantaire



Series: Les Amis de Disney [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Tangled (2010)
Genre: A lot of hair, Badass Jehan, Disney, Disney AU, Happy Ending, M/M, Nice Montparnasse, Tangled AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elgrantaire/pseuds/elgrantaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving the healing powers from a magical flower, the baby Prince Jehan is kidnapped from the palace in the middle of the night by a witch. She knows that the flower's magical powers are now growing within the golden hair of Jehan, and to stay young, she must lock him in her hidden tower. Jehan is now a teenager and her hair has grown to a length of 70-feet. The beautiful Jean has been in the tower her entire life, and she is curious of the outside world. One day, the bandit Montparnasse scales the tower and is taken captive by Jehan. Jean strikes a deal with the charming thief to act as him guide to travel to the place where the floating lights come from that he has seen every year on his birthday. Jehan is about to have the most exciting and magnificent journey of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have a thing for browns.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language, sorry for the grammar and stuff.

Once upon a time, a tear of sunlight fell on earth and from it grew a golden magic flower. That flower could heal the sick and wounder. Some centuries later there were a man and a woman reigned kindly over a kingdom. They were a bit sad because they didn't have any offspring but, one day, the queen had hope again and got pregnant but sick. The citizens, who were worried about their beloved queen, left to find a cure for her, or in this caze, the golden flower.

But what had happened to the flower? A old witch had been using it for centuries to stay young and beautiful, instead of sharing it. For making the spell, she had to recite a poem:

_Shine, beautiful flower._

_Give me your power._

_Turn back the time._

_Turn to what it already was._

The witch left and the citizens discovered the flower and picked it up. They made out a potion and gave it to the queen, who soon recovered and gave birth to a lovely prince with golden hair. His name was Jehan. To celebrate his birth, his parents launched to the sky a lantern light.

But the happiness didn't last long. One night, the witch went to Jehan's room and recited the poem that made the boy's hair shine. The old woman kidnapped him, she needed the magic the boy had inside.

The citizens searched and searched but didn't find him because in the deep forest, in a hidden tower, the witch raised the child as if he was her son.

“Why can't I go out?” asked often the little prince, owner of a wanderer soul.

“Because there are selfish people out there who will harm you” answered the woman, who only was taking advantage of Jehan's magic hair.

“Ah”.

But the walls of that tower couldn't hide everything. Every year, when his birthday arrived, the kings launched thousands of lanters to the sky, with the hope that one day, his lost prince would come back.

Well, the years passed and Jehan had a friend who accompained him inside the tower. It was a kitten named Courfeyrac. Jehan, or Jean as the witch called him sometimes, tried to enjoy his time as he could without getting out of the tower: reading books, painting but mostly writing poems and tales. And yet, he wondered what other things could he be doing if he wasn't in that tower.

Far from the tower, in the castle where Jehan's actual parents lived, a robbery was being comitted. By who? A young man named Montparnasse, acomppained by two men named Babet and Claquesous, stole a precious jewel that has been custodied by the guards of the castle, but these didn't suceed in his work.

“I wish I had a castle. But hey, we are on track! It's only eight in the morning and we've already done lot of stuff!” opined to the other two while escaping. 

* * *

 

“Today, Courfeyrac, I'm going to ask her...!”

“Jehan! Jean!” called out the witch at the tower prie. The teen threw his long long mane and her _mother_ went up.

“Hi, mother, welcome home”.

“Jehan, I'm so proud of my young boy that doesn't fail to throw his hair... You are a very strong male, my treasure”.

“It's not that great”.

“I need to talk to you mother. As you know very well, I'm a man. And tomorrow is a very special day for...me.”

“Wait, wait. Why”

“Mother, it's my birthday. I'm not very keen on growing older, more on growing up. The pass of time just make me sadder and make me realize a lot of things”.

The old woman kept looking with a serious face.

“I'm going to be eighteen and I wanted to express the deepest wish in my heart...”

“Hey, Jean, stop rambling and be direct. It's kind annoying when you start saying weird stuff... Just kidding! You adorable” say as she stood up and touched Jean's hair. “I love you my dear”

“I want to see the floating lights”.

“What”

“I'd love you to take me to see the floating lights, mother. They are shiny and I think they are meant for me. They bright intensely and they for a night they replace the stars. Out in the darkness, the multitude of the stars fill the darkness, silent and lighty. They watch the sky but on my birthday, those lamps are the guards of the toss.”

The witch looked skeptic and crossed her arms, frowning.

“I need to see them not from the window which have been the platform where I've prayed and I've sighed for my desires. I want to watch them close and find out what are they”.

“You want to go out? You are a flower. Avoid the drama to those who love you, mum knows better. Don't ever ask me again about going out” And she left the tower, Jehan following her with sad eyes. 

* * *

 

Montparnasse, Claquesous and Babet have been running from the guards from a while when they entered the forest and saw posters of their faces.

“Disgrace!” yelled the youngest. “They don't get my nose right!”

“So what”

“Ah, yeah, you two look right as you are that's why you don't care”

Then, they heard the horses of the royal guard and kept running until they found themselves in front of a natural wall. Montparnasse tricked his friends to up him and then he'd help them, but he didn't and left them, while he escaped with the treasure. But, ah, the policemen were following him as he was carrying the bag. The horse in front of the others, Javert, was very intelligent and only thought about his duty: catching that thief. Unluckily (or not) they both fell from a precipice and landed on different places; Montparnasse in front of the tower.

Curious and ambitious as he was, escalated it for hiding from the horse and maybe there were more treasure inside that misterious place. What was his surprise when beaten with a stick on his neck and fainted.

Jehan had never seen another man before and was very scared. He approached with caution and put him face up to examine his face better. And he found that man was beautiful. He had a pretty face, lips like cherries, charming black locks and the glow of spring in his eyes. And his breathe was calm and smelled well... But then he opened his eyes again and again was hit.

What could he do with that man? He hid him inside the wardrobe and nervously wondered what do do now. Then, he looked down at the bag of the man and found a crown with diamonds and gold. He put it on his head and looked marveled in the mirror.

“Jehan, throw your hair!”

Oh, fuck, thought Jehan, and blushed because he had swore. He upped his mother, who had the promise of a surprise. The surprise were parsnips.

“Mum, I need to talk to you...”

“I hope you won't talk about stars again... He settled the issue already”

“No, just that you think I'm not capable of managing by myself out there”.

“I know you aren't. And shut up already”

“But...”

“Forget the floating lights! You are never ever getting out of this tower, never!” shouted the woman.

A tear went down Jehan cheek.

“What I really wanted for my birthday is new painture” whispered.

“But I have to walk for three days for getting it”

“I thought... it was a better idea than...the stars one”.

“I will come back in three days” the witch said goodbye.

Now Jehan had to face the problem in his wardrobe, holding the stick on his hands. He tied the man in a chair.

“Is that...hair?!” asked the man, sitting in the chair and following the mane to the owner. He found Jehan at the end.

“Don't move. I know why you're here and I do not fear you”.

“What?”

“Who are you and how did you find me?” asked the blonde one.

“Aha...” mumbled Montparnasse. He was very confused because of the situation plus the appearance of that boy, apparently a male but wearing _feminine_ colours, having not very strong features and with a long long hair.

“Who are you and how did you find me?” repeated and threatened him with the stick.

Montparnasse had his mouth open and his eyes shining. That creature in front of him was precious, he never saw none like him before.

“Mmm, I don't know who you are and how I did find you but let me tell you...Hello” said, putting a very charming and attractive smile.

Jehan frowned. Why was he keeping that expression?

“How's goin'? I'm Montparnasse. How ya' doing?” asked with a s _exy_ tone.

“Stop talking weird! And does anyone apart of you know my whereabouts, Montparnasse?”

“Eh, blondie...”

“Jean! Or Jehan!”

“Whatever. See, I had problems and I was walking around the forest run into your tower and... Oh, fuck, fuck, where is my saddlebag?”

“Hidden where you won't find it. And don't swear”.

“It's inside that vessel, right?”

He guessed it and received another hit. When he came around, he still was sitting.

“Now, you won't find it. Tell me, what do you want to do with my hair? Cut it? Sell it?” laughed Jehan.

“What the hell... No! The only thing I want to do with your hair is getting rid of it”

“What? Don't you want...”

“Dude, they were after me, I saw your tower, I climbed it and that's it.”

“Do you say the truth?”

“Yeeeeeees”

The kitten appeared and started meowing.

“Yes, I know, but someone have to guide me. He is not the bogeyman and I believe him. Yeah, I trust people easily, I have a good heart but I don't have another alternative.”

Then he turned with a smile to the stranger.

“Right, Montparnasse. I'm willing to offer you a deal”

“What deal? I'm the most dangerous guy out there and you are offering me a deal...”

“Turn around. Do you know about the floating lights?”

“Do you mean the floating lights they make for the prince?”

“You will take me to see them and bring me back home save tomorrow. Then I'll give you back your saddlebag”.

“Yeah, right. I think no. Unfortunately, my relationships with the kingdom aren't very smooth so I cannot do it”.

“Something brought you to me, Montparnasse. Call it fortune, destiny... I'm a romantic, I believe in you and that your only mission is live is to bring me happiness taking me to see the lights. I made the decision to trust you”.

“Terrible decision”.

“But listen clear what I'm gonna say” raised his voice and putting his face near the other man. “I don't give a damn if you dissasemble this tower, stone by stone, but without my help you won't find your goddamn bag.”

“See if I have understood” coughed the one sitting. “I take you to see the lights, I bring you home and you give me my bag?”

“Promise. And when I do a promise I never break it. Be sure”.

Montparnasse raised one eyebrow, incredulous.

“Never”.

“Ok, listen, I didn't want to do this but you don't let me another option...”

Suddenly, Montparnasse put what he believed it was a seductive look and puppy eyes. But Jehan who had never been seduced before, just thought what was wrong with his weird poses.

“It seems it doesn't work today. Okay, I'll bring you to that place...”

It was decided. Montparnasse went first.

“Come down, blondie”.

He slode by his own hair and fell on the grass. Oh, the grass he could smell already and touch with his bare feet, feel the breeze through his hair and splash on the water, feeling free for the first time...

“The sight of the hills is a beauty  
The bright moon is the sign of purity  
The flow of the river is a murmuring music  
The act of the sun is so philanthropic.  
The rain of the clouds is very refreshing  
The blowing of the wind is so soothing  
The roaring of the ocean has its own reason.

Tell me what do you see  
Happiness, love, and beauty,  
Everyone is free  
Life the way it should be.” recited Jehan to Montparnasse, holding his hands, noticing his heartbeat inside his fingers.

The expression of Montparnasse was priceless. Poetry wasn't his thing but the passion and cheerfulness he recited it with made him smile and felt the hapiness of that creature.

“I don't believe I've done it!”

Then, they started the journey but Jehan sometimes stopped and cried that his mother would get angry or that he was having the time of his life, while Montparnasse observed him. 

Then he found Jehan crying. 'Parnasse coughed to make the other feel his presence.

“Excuse me, I couldn't stave off realizing that you suffer an internal night”.

“What?”

“I tell you what I see. Overprotective mother, tho you are a man already, forbidden journey... It's a serious issue. But keep calm, this is maturing: Rebelling a bit, a little adventure... Is good and healthy”

“You believe so?”

“I know” said putting his hand on his chest and smiling to the teary one. “You worry too much. Your mother deserves it? No. You will break her heart and crash her sould? For sure. But yet you have to do it”

“Break her heart?”

“In two” stated, caressing Jehan's hair. 

“Crash her sould?”

“Like a grape” added, stoical.

“She will be torn, you are right”

But in that moment, Montparnasse lifted up Jehan, holding his arms sweetly. “I know, right? I didn't think I'd say this hut I free you from the deal”.

“What?”

“As you listen, dude. Don't thank me. We come back to the tower, here's your stick. I recover my bag, you recover a son-mother relationship based in mutual confidence and _voilà_. End of the friendship!”

“No! I'm going to see the lights!”

“Oh, come on! What do I have to do to have my bag?!”

Jehan pointed at him with the stick.

“I can use this and you know it.”

A noise came from behind a tree and Jehan jumped and climbed Montparnasse's back with fear.

“Hey, clingy!”

“B-but”

A rabbit came out the tree.

“I think it isn't dangerous.”

“Oh yes, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel awkward, I'm just nervous”

“Hmm!” Montparnasse adjusted his waistcoat and suddenly felt manly and protective. “Anyway, we'll just skip by the bullies and ruffians”.

Jehan giggled. “Yes...”

They both were staring at each other but the thief realised first and coughed. “Are you hungry? I know a place for eating”

“Where?”

“Don't you worry” smirked and led him holding his wrist. 

* * *

 

Back in the tower, the witch had returner sooner than expected. Jehan wasn't there, but it did a crown and a poster with the picture of a thief. 

* * *

 

“There it is! The Patron-Minette” pointed Parnasse at a restaurant in a valley. It looked familiar and warm, thought Jehan. “It's a very cute place, perfect for you. Don't regret now”

“Okay” nodded Jehan.

When they entered they didn't see at first. But their eyes met fifty more, belonging to dirty big and small men with rageful faces, scars and not friendly looks.

“Breathe deeply, Jehan. It smells to sweat and smelly humanity, right? But don't fear. Hey blondie, are you scared? You are a man, I thought!”

“I'm a man but it doesn't mean I can't have fear! Don't offend women!” trembled Jehan.

Then, a whole group of bullies took Montparnasse by the neck and showed him a poster with his face. “Today we will get a prize if we take him to the castle!”

“How about no! Leave him alone, stupid empty-heads!” shouted Jehan with a different voice. Montparnasse could see. He was holding a sword and his eyes were angry. He changed his attituted from one moment to another! It was quite surprising.

“Hey, ladie, don't worry, we'll let him go if you...”

“Don't even touch me, dirty man. And I'm a male, stupid. Don't come close or I'll... prick you!”

They let Montparnasse go and this run to Jehan's side, kissing one hand and thanking him for being so brave. 

Then two things happened. The witch had been spyting from a window to the talk, and the royal guard arrived.

“Where is Montparnasse?”

One of these aggressive guys, felt suddenly kind and showed the pair a tunnel under the floor where they entered. But soon, the horse Javert appeared and smelled the floor and found the tunnel.

“Let's go inside and find him!” commanded the captain of the guard.

But they let alone Claquesous and Babet, who were chained until then. These escaped too. 

* * *

 

“I didn't know you were so brave” told Montparnasse. “It's been amazing”.

“I know!” rejoiced Jean. “And tell me, Parnasse, where are you from?”

“I don't tell my life but I'm interested in yours. I shouldn't speak about the hair nor your mother and I fear asking for that rat”.

“It's a cat” cleared the poet.

“Whatever. But if you wanted to see the floating candles, why didn't you go before?”

“Well...”

Suddenly thr floor started trembling and they saw the lights from the torchs of the guards. They were following them. They left the tunnel and stood on a precipice. Both hang from Jehan's hair and, after a serie of events, they broke the wall of a reservoir. They entered another tunnel but it was full of water and they felt forced to dive.

“It's useless, we cannot go down there, it's too dark” said Montparnasse, with a worried face.

“It's all my fault. She was right; I shouldn't have left ever. I'm sorry, I'm very sorry, Montparnasse” sobbed Jehan.”

“Hugo”

“What?”

“My real name is Thibault Lerue” explained tenderly. “Now you know”.

“My hair is magical and glows when I recite”.

“What?”

“My hair is magical and glows!” repeated full of enthusiasm.

“Shine, beautiful flower.

Give me your power...”

When they were underwater, the magic made effect. Montparnasse almost drown when he saw the magical effect. They followed the light of the hair and luckily fell on a river and then got out, falling on the land.

“We made it” sang Jehan.

“His hair glows! I've been astounded” quaked the other.

“Thibault!”

“Why the fuck does his hair shine?”

“Thibault!”

“What!”

“Glowing isn't the only thing it does”.

“Why is him smiling?” asked with a scared face to the kitten.

They made a fire and they sat together next to it, shirtless so their clothes would stop being wet. Jehan was wrapping Montparnasse's hand with her hair caressful while this looked blushed and a bit astonished.

“Hey, you look mysterious as you bandage my hand with your hair.”

“I'm sorry. Try not to... freack out”.

“ _Shine, beautiful flower._

_Give me your power._

_Turn back the time._

_Turn to what it already was._

_Cure the damage already._

_Change the luck._

_Fate brings warmth._

_Turn to what it already was._

_What it already was._ ”

Montparnasse had been observing the hair all the time and then looked his hand. He wasn't wounded anymore!

“Oh-”

“Don't swear!”

“I-I won't freak out I am just really interesting in your hair and its magical qualities” stated Montparnasse, actually freaking out. “How long have you been doing that?”

“Since always, I suppose. My mother said that when I was a child people tried to cut it. But when it's cut, it turns brown and looses its power. A gift like this... it has to be protected. That's why I haven't left the...” sighed Jehan.

“You ever left that tower” added Thibault, understanding. “And are you coming back?”

“No. Yes. Ugh... It's complicated.” sighed again, hiding his face into his hands, until he noticed Montparnasse was staring at him too much. “Then, Thibault Leroy, eh?”

“Ah, well, yes. I'll save you the melodrama of the little orphan, Thibault Leroy. It's a bit... too much depressing”.

Jehan sat closer and looked dreamy at the other's eyes.

“Heh. There was a book. A book I read every night to the other children. The exploits of Montparnasse! An adventurous rogue who charmed the ladies and killed just to get dressed well.”

“Was he a thief?”

“Actually no, he was very rich. For a kid with nothing... I don't know, that... looked like the best option”.

Jehan giggled.

“Don't tell anyone this, okay? It could ruin my reputation.”

“Ah, it would be a tragedy.”

“What is a man without a fake reputation?”

They both laughed, staring, until Montparnasse interrupted again with the excuse of going to pee behind a tree.

“Hey” whistled Jehan. “I want you to know that I like Thibault Leroy better than Montparnasse”.

“Wow, you are the first” muttered. “But thanks”.

“Yay, I thought he'd never left” yelled happily a voice from behind. It was the witch!

“Mother”

“Hello sweetie.” said giving a hug to Jean.

“How did you find me?”

“It's very easy, I followed the sound of the pettier betrayal and dastarly and I found you”

“We are going home now, Jean”.

“I think you don't understand. I've done an incredible journey and I've learn a lot of things. And... I met someone”.

“Yeah, a thief, how proud I am”

“Mother, wait, I think he fancies me!”

“He fancies you! Are you kiddin'? That's why you shouldn't have left. This stupid adventure shows you are very naïve. Why would he like you? Look at you! Give this crown to him and he will leave you! And if he does, don't go crying around, I told you before.

The witch left and Parnasse came back.

“Hey, could my hand adquire super strong power? It would be awesome. Hey, what's wrong?”

“I'm sorry. I was thinking... my stuff”.

“Okay. The thing is I've always been handsome but the super-strong-power? That has a lot of possibilities!”

The next day arrive and they were sleeping next to each other, still shirtless. Montparnasse was the first to wake up and kept looking at Jehan's face under the sunlight. Until Javert came and started dragging him.

“Calm yourself, little horse, calm” whispered Jehan, touching kindly the face of the horse until he did. “Listen, today is very important to me and you'd please me if you didn't arrest him”

The horse and Montparnasse made peace. All of sudden, bells sound came from the city. And there they went, Jehan couldn't stop being nervous and dragging Montparnasse around. 

It was a festival. There were lot of people on the street, music and decoration. But the problem with the people is that they were walking on his hair and Montparnasse had to hold it and called some little girls who cheerfully offerec to braid it, regardless Jehan was a man.

They did it sun and put flowers on the braid, which really fit Jehan and he was radiant as the sun. Montparnasse was smiling like a fool. 

Then they went to buy some food but Jehan stood out of the queue. There was a mosaic on a wall; the king and the queen holding a baby, apparently the lost prince. But soon he got distracted by some musicians and started dancing in circles in the street, a beautiful dance that moved his hair and his arms around. He dragged a little girl to the centre of that circle and moved together. And then more and more people danced, tied by the hands, clapping and twisting. Javert pulled Montparnasse inside the circle when Jean said hi to him. Finally, they met in the center of the people, Jehan standing of his tip toes, feeling like flying, and Montparnasse feeling that his heart wanted to get out of his chest. They did let go their hands and, after having ice cream and reading a book of the fair together, rented a boat.

Montparnasse rowed behind Jehan. 

“And where do we go?”

“It's the best day of your life, you will see a good landscape”.

Their boat was found in the midde of a lake from they could see the city and the castle.

Jehan sighed.

“Are you okay?”

“I fear”.

“Why?”

“I've been looking through a window eighteen years. Dreaming of how I will be feeling when I see those lights going up the sky... What will happen if it's not like I dreamt? The sky will fire”.

Again, Thibault found himself staring with a lovely smile to Jehan.

“It will be”.

“And if it is, what will I do later?”

“You can look for a new dream”.

The lighting candles were floating on the sky. Jehan was seeing the light and the sky wasn't on fire. And he looked at Montparnasse, who was handing two candles, offering one for him. 

“I have something for you” said Jehan. “I should have given it before but I was scared. Although I do not anymore. Do you understand me?”

Montparnasse pushed the bag aside. “I start understanding now”

They threw up the candles together to the sky. 

“He is the most bright star, pure clearness. At the end I will fulfill my dream” thought Montparnasse. Them he held Jehan's hand.

“At the end I see the light, there aren't any more shadows. At the end I see the light and the sky is bluer. It's so beautiful and real; to me the world has changed. This time, everything is different. I see the light in you...”

Montparnasse pulled Jehan's hands towards his chest, still holding them. Then, with his right hand, put a hair of him behind his ear, touching his side face gently. Then, with the hand behind Jean's neck, he pushed it mildly closer to him and... 

* * *

 

“No, no, no, Thibault?” cried Jehan, holding the other on his arms. Montparnasse coughed and talked with a sick voice.

“Jehan...”

“Tell me”

“You are my new dream”.

That made Jehan giggle but a tear slide off his cheek. 

“And you mine”

He kept hugging him like that for twenty minutes, kissing his forehead and his hairs. Oh, and that tear that felt on Montparnasse's face was suddenly made into light rays coming from Montparnasse's tummy, where he had the mortal wound. This one's eyebrows moved again and opened his eyes to glance Jehan.

“Jean”

“Thibault”

“Did I tell you I always liked browns?” joked referring to Jehan's new hair.

“Thibault!” Jehan jumped on the top of Montparnasse and he hugged him back his his arms and legs, hiding his face on the other's neck. Then Jehan moved away, grabbed Montparnasse lapels and kissed him, tighting his body against Montparnasse and kissing for the first time, feeling 'Parnasse's finger run through his hair and guiding the kiss. 

* * *

 

The king and the queen run to the balcony. There they found a handsome tall boy with a strange but attractive nose and one shorter with colourful clothes and green eyes. The queen and his son shared a hug that wasn't given for eighteen years. The king joined with a goody laugh and made Montparnasse join them.

Well, you imagine what happened later. The full kindgom rejoiced because his lost prince, the heir was back. The party lasted a week but Montparnasse stated that he didn't remember anything. Later on, Montparnasse started answering to his real name and stopped robbing. Himself asked to Jehan to marry him and he, obviously accepted. They married on summer, Montparnasse all in white with purple lapels and Jehan in pink and white too, with his fancy fair brown hair shining better than when he was blond.

And they lived happyly ever after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I skipped the sad part because it was boring and I want happiness and flowers.


End file.
